


Hand in Unlovable Hand (You are coming down with me)

by SatiricalFaith



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: L.A. By Night (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood and Injury, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatiricalFaith/pseuds/SatiricalFaith
Summary: Whumptober #1 ShackledThe bond between a childe and sire is supposed to be sacred, at the very least nobody could deny it was complicated. Carver didn't have time for regrets most days but making Annabelle would always follow him, whether it be as his greatest accomplishment or worst mistake, that seemed to depend on the day. Today might just fall in the later.
Relationships: Annabelle & Carver (L.A. by Night)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954864
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Hand in Unlovable Hand (You are coming down with me)

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for: blood, burns, kidnapping, torture, and violence, Tw. Most of it's not all that graphic. Forgive as always for any creative liberties with characters, lore, or Vampire: the Masquerade mechanics. 
> 
> Title from No Children by The Mountian Goats
> 
> I have no idea what I am doing, so please be kind.

Let it never be said that Carver did not make good on his word. The anarch was well aware he spoke bullshit 90% of the time, but when he did make a promise he stuck to it. It was why he was always careful of what he said, what oaths he took. So when he told his childe that he’d do his best to get her out of whatever shit he had gotten her into, he fucking meant it. And he did, he got them out of the den of hunters, but it was all thanks to her quick thinking. They'd focused on Annabelle, and she'd literally thrown her battered body, on the edge of torpor after hours of torture, onto a stake. She was the smartest little self-sacrificing idiot he knew. Her wrath has sparked when they were initially captured. He'd caught of glimpse of her fury when he was hit with whatever weird stun gun they'd made, and she had killed two of their seven. Then she got hit too. The hunters' rage mixed with smug satisfaction had them targeting Annabelle first, trying to break the younger Brujah. They couldn't, and her distraction left her paralyzed and sinking into torpor, but gave him the opportunity he needed. With all eyes on her, they couldn't electrocute him into submission, and he broke free. 

They were as safe as their kind could be, now at least. Carver sat beside her, tracing the chains wrapped around her ankles and wrists as he worked on picking the locks that held them together. Just breaking them would cause further damage, and while he doubted she was aware of him or her own injuries, he had enough time there was no need to rush. He'd left that place a blood bath and then doused it in fire. Neither sire nor childe would admit to any kind of bonding over these past months. But he'd honed her edges and she'd held him to some modicum of decency, made him think about the thoughts of another for once, something he'd not had in decades. She was naive but smart, she had a fire he'd never seen and he wanted it to burn bright. Perhaps he'd also become fond of her flame, but she'd become attached too. Broken as she was when she came to him, she'd been rebuilt on the journey. Oh, they had fought, nearly tore each other's heads off a few times, but she'd learned. She'd killed and broken again, been rebuilt again. He'd watched her reforge herself at a speed he'd never thought possible, into the leader of the rebellion that they truly needed. Sometimes he forgot she would still be considered a fledgling by most Kindred, and just barely an adult by humans. Seeing her shackled, bruised, bleeding Vitae from every inch of pale skin...he paused in his work. Letting his steady hands falter as his eyes trailed over burns along her neck.

He felt guilt, regret, something he usually cast off. He took an unneeded breath and went back to work. The first click signaled the lock opening, and a layer of chains fell away from her hands. He took a sip of blood from a bottle, as he moved onto the next. She was a child, not just his childe, his creation, but she was so frighteningly young and good. He questioned himself constantly in her creation. Was the spark in the world worth it, if this existence snuffed it out of her in the end? Another click, another chain fell away. He glanced at where the stake remained in her chest. He'd gotten enough blood off a contact to keep her from going into a frenzy when he woke her, but that had to stay until she was awake and fed. It was not going to be pleasant. She'd be healing for a while, their trip cut short. He'd called in more favors tonight than he had in years. They were, after all on midnight plane back to L.A. She'd need her little coterie, as much as in shambles as it sounded like it might be. If not them, she'd at least need a place to rest, somewhere familiar. Another click and the last chain fell away. He tossed it to the side and turned over each limb to inspect the damage. Bone was visible in some places, ligaments torn. "I doubt this was what you meant by getting away, huh baby doll." His graveled voice laced with sickening melancholy and reluctantly fond even to his own ears. "Now you know better than most, humans are the worst monsters of them all..." 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first attempt, I hope to fill each prompt. I cannot guarantee it will all be done each day, so some might be put together, some chapters might be separate but done one day, etc. I do also have surgery on the 7th so, we'll see how many I can actually get done. I apologize for grammar mistakes, I do not have anyone to proofread. These fics are going to be incredibly self-indulgent, so some creative liberties with lore, characters, etc will probably be taken. (Update, I'm still working on fics that will intertwine with the few Whumptober fics I did, but sadly I couldn't manage more than a few of the challenges.)


End file.
